To hear and to feel
by OhFantasyWorld
Summary: Based on short movie 'Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho' (I don't want to go back alone). What happened the next day? Leo, Giovana and Gabriel need to figure things out. Leonardo/Gabriel.


Leo didn't sleep that night.

He just lay in his bed, hands under his pillow, leg hanging over the edge of the bed, thinking.

Giovana's visit had been short. She had asked why Leo was so distracted and quiet but maybe for the first time of his life, Leo hadn't wanted to answer. He hadn't wanted to tell his best friend what had happened earlier that day because he had felt like it was something just between him and Gabriel. And Leo doubted that Gi would have been happy to hear the news: she was already so jealous over Gabriel and Leo didn't want to make her upset. Gi's a great friend, but she could be so possessive sometimes.

So it wasn't wonder that Giovana had left after spending only half an hour in Leo's house. She had some weak excuse, Leo could not remember what it was… he knew that he had been a bit rude, not answering her question properly and not listening her telling. But… how could he not have been distracted, after what had happened?

"See you at school tomorrow, okay, Leo?" she had said quietly, petting his arm. "I think you have too much to think about right now. You should… you should really think about this carefully. Do not rush anything, okay?"

First Leo hadn't understood what she had meant but then he remembered the conversation in the classroom. How he had confessed to be in love with Gabriel. How Gi had left him very quickly.

"Don't worry, Gi. I'm not doing to do anything stupid. But you know that I can't just ignore it, right?" he had answered.

Giovana had sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just worried, that's all. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow," Leo had said and listened the sound of Gi closing the door behind her.

For the rest of the night Leo was thinking calling Gabriel. He really, really wanted to talk with him, but the problem was that he really, really didn't know what to say. He was afraid that it would be too awkward and that would just mess everything up. And they would meet at school next day. Maybe, if they could get some time to be alone (when Giovana was elsewhere) they would talk the whole thing through.

Leo sighed. He rolled to his back and kept his eyes open. How he wished he could see! He would have wanted to see Gabriel's face when he accidentally confessed his love for him. Obviously he was not disgusted or angry: he had kissed him, after all. But had he smiled? Had he looked surprised? Or taken aback? Had he blushed? Usually Leo would know those things by listening other people's voices and tones or by touching them. But… Gabriel had been quiet and away.

Why didn't he say anything? Why he just… left?

He probably thought it was funny and clever, Leo thought and snorted quietly. Yep, that's Gabriel. Sweet, clever Gabriel who knew that Leo would notice the missing sweat shirt and draw the right conclusion.

One question plagued Leo's mind especially: why did Gabriel came to see him at the first place? He was supposed to be at the dentist. Did he lie or did he cancel it? He couldn't possibly know that Leo was going to reveal his feelings…

Leo lay awake all night. He was eager to go to school but at the same time he was nervous: what could he say to Gabriel? Not much when Giovana was near, that's for sure… and Gi was always near.

Morning came eventually and Leo put on his usual school clothes, ate his breakfast and his mom drove him to school. First class was geology.

Giovana was there, of course she was, waiting for him. She kissed him on a cheek and greeted him happily.

"Oh, Leo you look like you haven't slept at all!" she exclaimed worryingly.

"No, I didn't," Leo answered truthfully. "I was thinking. Where's Gabriel? Is he somewhere?"

He didn't have to see to know that Giovana's smile faded a bit at his question but thankfully she didn't comment.

"No, he is not but he is coming surely soon. What's going on?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing, nothing," Leo said, slightly disappointed. "I just… would like to talk with him."

"Well, you'll have time, you _do_ go to same school," Giovana said and now Leo was sure that she wasn't smiling at all.

"Gi, please…" he started but he couldn't say anything else because the teacher walked in, saying good morning brightly. He heard chairs moving against floor when the students were sitting down and he heard the voice of opening zippers when everybody were taking out their notebook, pens and books.

Then he heard someone running in the classroom, out of breath.

That someone sat right behind him. It was Gabriel.

"This was your first and last time when you're late, Gabriel," the teacher said tightly.

"Yes, ma'am," Gabriel said quietly.

And the class began. Teacher was speaking, students were taking notes and everybody was quiet. Leo could not concentrate, not when Gabriel was sitting so close, right behind him. He really wanted to talk with him. He really wanted to turn and see him, see the look in his face. _He's probably staring my neck right now_, Leo thought. He rubbed his neck self-consciously._ I really would like to know what he is thinking._

Leo could not do anything else but start writing, too. His writing machine was clicking and occasionally tinging but nobody joked about it. Maybe Gi had been right: it was old joke. Leo just wished someone would say something, so that he could maybe… get distracted or whatever.

Finally, finally the class ended with brining of the school bell and students started to gather their things. Leo swallowed and tried to act normally. It was very hard when Gabriel was just a few feet away. He dropped his pencil and cursed quietly.

"Oh, wait," Gabriel said and Leo heard him go down to the floor and pick it up. Then he took a hold of Leo's hand and placed the pen there firmly. "Here," he said, a bit shyly and Leo's heart missed a beat.

"Thanks," he said and just stood here awkwardly. This was just what he had been afraid of: that they would be awkward after his confession. They were so easy going and relaxed before. Would that all change now?

"Where's Gi?" he asked suddenly because it occurred him that the girl would stand somewhere nearby, waiting for him.

"Oh," Gabriel said. "She left already. Um, everybody left. I guess she had somewhere to be?"

"I guess," Leo said quietly. Either Giovana had understood that the boys would need a moment alone, or she was angry. Or something like that. Leo really hoped it was the former option. Either way, they were alone now.

He coughed. "It was you," he decided to say.

"Me?" Gabriel said innocently but Leo could hear the nervous tone in his voice.

"Yesterday," he said simply.

He heard Gabriel swallowing nervously. "You're… you're not angry, are you?" he asked.

Well, that was surprising. Leo blinked, confused.

"Why on Earth would I be angry?" he asked.

"Well, I, um…" Gabriel stammered. "My visit to dentist was shorter than I expected so I decided to come to your house and fetch my sweat shirt. But when I got to your room's door… well, you just started speaking and I… I'm sorry Leo. I really wanted to hear what you would say about me when you thought I was Giovana. I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry, it was wrong. But when you said that you… are in love with me, I just… couldn't help it. You looked so miserable, you asked me… well, her… what will happen next. So I… showed you."

Gabriel took a deep breath. Then he continued.

"I thought that I was clever, leaving without saying and taking my sweat shirt but later, when I was home… I realized I kind of took advantage of your blindness. It was unfair to leave you wonder who had kissed you. I'm…"

"Gabriel," Leo interrupted him. "Please don't say you're sorry, you don't need to apologize. It _was _clever and funny. _You_ are clever and funny." He felt his face grow warmer and warmer.

"I believed you would figure it out," Gabriel said. "And if you hadn't, I would have told you today. Honestly."

"Stop that," Leo said, smiling. "I'm not angry, not even a slightest bit. You don't have to be so sheepish."

Gabriel chuckled. "So, we are good, right?" he asked.

"I… I think we are better than good," Leo anwered. "We're great, actually."

He heard Gabriel walking closer and his heart started to beat faster. He wasn't going to kiss him again, was he? They were alone in a classroom but it didn't mean that no one would walk in…

No. Gabriel did not kiss him. Instead, he nudged Leo's arm with his own.

"Let's go," he said. "We should go and find Giovana, don't you think?"

Leo smiled and took Gabriel's arm firmly, just like he had many times before and they walked out.

They had time to talk more, later. Now Leo really wanted to discuss with Giovana.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Leo asked umpteenth time. They had been looking for the girl franticly, but it looked like she had simply disappeared.

"No, I don't," Gabriel said patiently. "Maybe we should check if she is in girls' bathroom. I mean, if she comes out or something."

Leo agreed and he let Gabriel lead him through the hallways. Soon they were standing front of girls' toilet but naturally, they couldn't go in.

"Excuse me," Gabriel said to someone, probably some girl who was in their class (and knew who Giovanna was) "have you seen our friend, Giovana? Is she in there?"

The girl who he was asking said that she didn't know but she could go and check.

Soon she came back. "Someone is sitting in one of the toilet cubicles, has been quite long now and I'm pretty sure she is crying!" she said (Leo was pretty sure she was Carina). "Have you had a fight or something?"

"No, just misunderstanding, I guess," Leo reassured her but he was feeling very guilty. Had poor Giovana really had so strong feelings for him? How come he'd never noticed? Maybe it was because of his blindness…

"Can you please go and tell her that we would like to talk with her?" Gabriel asked. He sounded startled, too, but his voice was steady. That was one reason why Leo had fallen for him: he was always so calm.

"Sure," Carina said and Leo heard her open the door of the girls' bathroom.

"Don't worry," Gabriel said quietly. "Everything will be alright."

"But I have probably broken her heart," Leo said miserably. "Without knowing, but anyway… I'm afraid that I've ruined our friendship."

"No you haven't. You haven't done anything wrong, you must know that."

Before Leo could answer the door opened again and Leo recognized Giovana's breathy sobs which she was obviously trying to subdue.

"Gi?" he asked uncertainly. "Are you alright?" he let go Gabriel's arm and reached for his best friend. He found her arm and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah," Giovana answered, but she didn't sound like it.

"No, you're upset," Leo said and touched her face. It was damp. "You've been crying."

"I'm so sorry," Giovana sniffed. "I tried to… I really did try to be happy for you, but I just needed to…"

"You must know that you're my best friend," Leo said gently. "And you will always be. I'm sorry I can't be more, but I would never leave you."

Giovana said something, but she said it so quietly that Leo couldn't hear.

Apparently, Gabriel did. "I would never some between you," he said simply. "But I really wish we could all be friends. Just like we have been since I moved here."

"Nothing will really change?" Giovana asked, sounding hopeful.

"Not very much," Leo said. "We will hang out, the three of us, and we will do our homework together and play funny games. Sometimes it's just you and me. Sometimes it's just me and Gabriel."

Giovana sighed but Leo could hear that she was smiling. She relaxed under his touch.

"I can be so possessive sometimes," she admitted. "I'm just so used to hang out with you all the time, just you and me. But I don't own you, I know that. I was just so afraid that I'm going to be the third wheel all the time!"

"No, you won't," Gabriel said immediately.

"No," Leo agreed and reached with his other hand for Gabriel's hand. "I like you both and I want to keep you both."

Giovana giggled. She sounded relieved and Leo exhaled the breath he had been holding. He still had Giovana! He didn't know what he would do without his best and oldest friend.

"You'll have us," Gi said gently and kissed Leo's hair quickly.

From his other side, Gabriel did the same. Leo smiled.

"So, you really are boyfriends now?" Giovana asked when they were walking home (Leo was in the middle, holding both Giovana's and Gabriel's arms)

They hadn't really… made it official or anything. Neither of them had actually asked.

"Um," Leo started.

"Yeah, we are," Gabriel said firmly and Leo's heart stopped for a second.

"Oh," Giovana said. "Well that was quick. I'm pleased. I was kind of preparing to listen Leo's pining for the entire year."

"Hey!" Leo said, pretending to be offended. "I was _not _going to pine! I don't _do _pining!"

"Of course not," Giovana said, mocking. "But still, I'm glad you got all sorted out. You both look so happy."

Leo was thankful for that information. Of course he knew that Gabriel was not unhappy but he was relieved that he wasn't the only one who was smiling like lunatic all the time.

"Well, the whole thing sorted itself out," Gabriel said. "And I'm glad, too."

"I just hope you don't get any troubles from this," Giovana said worriedly. "I mean, you have to tell your parents and relatives and, well, everybody at some point. And I'm pretty sure that not everybody will be so pleased."

Leo hadn't even thought about that. He had focused on Gabriel and Gabriel only. It was _their _relationship, after all.

"We will think about it when the time comes," Gabriel said and shrugged. "It's no use to worry about it now."

"That's true," Giovana agreed soundly. "I'll be on your side, whatever is situation, remember that!"

"Well, obviously," Leo said beaming. Giovana was less and less upset all the time. She had started to see that things really didn't have to change and the boys wouldn't abandon her.

"I'm gonna go now. Gabriel will take you home, won't you?" Gi asked.

"Happily," Gabriel said and moved to Leo's right side.

"Goodbye, then," she said and kissed them both on a cheek. "I will visit later, okay, Leo?"

"Sure."

When Giovana had left, Leo was suddenly nervous again. Should he invite Gabriel to his house? He really wanted to do so, but was it too over-zealous? If he didn't invite Gabriel, could he kiss him goodbye? Was that too soon? Leo didn't know much about relationships. He didn't know if Gabriel had much of experience in them. Maybe he should just do as Gabriel says, give him the reins. Yes, that would work.

They walked quietly for a while and Leo knew that they were getting closer and closer to his house. He didn't have any good reason to invite Gabriel over, other than 'I want to be with you' but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to say that. They didn't have any hard math homework to do and they have finished their Sparta –project. So, no excuses.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked. He must have seen Leo's conflicted expression.

The other boy nobbed. "Yeah. I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" Gabriel sounded encouraging.

"…if you would like to come to my house? For a little while?"

Gabriel nudged him gently. "I almost thought that I'd have to invite myself in. And that is rude."

"That's a 'yes'?"

"That's 'definitely', Leo."

Leo blushed, again. He wondered if Gabriel could see it from his face every time he did that. His face sure felt hot. "Good. Great."

They arrived to the gate of Leo's house and Leo handed the keys to Gabriel, who worked the gate open and let Leo go in first. ("Thank you.")

Leo threw his backpack to the bed carelessly, like he did everyday and he heard Gabriel put his own pack on the floor.

He was just about to go to his wardrobe but then he stilled: could he change his shirt in front of Gabriel? Was it inappropriate now that they were… together?

"I'll go to the bathroom, okay?" Gabriel said. Ah, bless him. He always makes everything easier.

"You remember where it is, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Just a moment." And then he left. Leo heard the door open and Gabriel's steps decaying when he left the room. The door did not close behind him.

Leo changed his school shirt quickly to his white t-shirt. "Better," he whispered to himself. He had been told that he looked good in white.

Soon he heard steps again. They came into his room and then the door closed. Leo just stood there, opening and closing his mouth. He felt stupid.

"It's me," Gabriel said, unnecessarily. Who else could it be? "I'm sorry, I just forget sometimes…"

"That I can't see?" Leo finished for him.

"Yeah. I really think you see me better than anyone. That doesn't make any sense, but that's the truth." Gabriel came closer, slowly.

"Really?" Leo asked. His throat felt suddenly dry.

"Really. You see me so well in your mind that I forget that you can't actually see me with your eyes." He was just a few feet away from him.

"And when I do remember that you can't psychically see me, it doesn't bother me. It actually helped me a bit."

"Helped you?" Leo was confused. "How?"

"Um. Remember when I went to the bathroom the first time we did the project?"

If Leo's face was not burning hot already, now it certainly was. He covered his face with his hands.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no…" he said again and again, his voice muffled. "You saw me… smelling your jacket, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Oh my god," Leo cut him off. "I didn't… It wasn't-"

"I know, Leo. Look, I was just going to come back and ask you something, I can't for a life to remember what, but I saw you and that's when I knew." Gabriel took his hands and moved them gently away from Leo's face. "I knew that you had feelings for me. I just didn't know how strong. Until yesterday."

"That was terrible way to know that," Leo said.

"No, it was quite cute, actually," Gabriel chuckled. "I was very flattered. And I guess you liked how my jacket smelled?"

"Like you."

"And it was good? I don't use any scents."

"Just you. And yes, it was good."

Gabriel laughed softly again. "Wait just a moment…"

He moved away, but not very far, just a couple steps behind Leo and he was back in front of him just as quickly.

"I picked your shirt," Gabriel said, brushing it briefly against Leo's arm for a proof. "And I'm going to smell it now."

And he did. Leo could hear muted little sniffs Gabriel made. He was actually smelling Leo's school shirt so Leo wouldn't feel so embarrassed.

"Yep, it smells like you, I'm sure… and bit of something like… citrus?" Gabriel asked after a while.

"My deodorant," Leo muttered.

"Yeah. So, now we are even. And you smell good, too, by the way."

"Um. Thank you."

A sudden thought popped into Leo's mind.

"You… you didn't stay at the door a moment ago?" he asked, uncertainly.

Gabriel laughed. "No! I may have had an unfortunate timing before but I'm not stalking you when you change your shirt."

"No, of course not!" Leo hurried to say. "Sorry, I just… wanted to make certain."

"I understand." Gabriel took his hand and led him to his bed. "Let's do our homework?"

Leo nobbed. Gabriel sat on the bed, whilst Leo decided to sit on the floor, leaning his back to the side of the bed. They did their homework in a comfortable silence, occasionally asking each other questions and help. Every now and then, Gabriel ruffled Leo's hair playfully and once he left his hand rest on his head for a minute, making soothing strokes. Leo couldn't help but smile. He was being_ petted_ and it seemed like Gabriel didn't even notice: he was absentmindedly writing something down in his notebook –Leo could hear him writing.

"Are you trying to make me purr?" Leo asked.

"Hm? What?" Gabriel asked. Then he suddenly jerked his hand of, like he just noticed what he was doing. "Oh, sorry. I have a cat at home, I'm used to petting her while I'm doing my homework… it looks like it's some sort of instinct!"

"I don't mind being your cat," Leo said cheerfully.

"Well that's good. You have a nice hair."

"Have I?"

"Yeah, it's wavy but not as curly as mine. I like it."

"Can I try it?" Leo asked before he could stop himself.

"My hair? Sure," Gabriel consented and made room so Leo could sit in front of him on the bed.

Leo reached him hand and it landed on Gabriel's right ear. He slid his hand higher and he felt the texture of curly, thick hair. "Giovana said that you have a curly hair but I never thought it was this frizzy!" Leo said. He smoothed one of the little curls between his fingers.

"You asked Giovana how I look?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Yes. How else would have I been able to know that?" Leo said. "I always ask her. She is my eyes at a time when my sense of hearing and touching is not enough."

"Well you could have touched my face," Gabriel said casually.

Leo winced. "I couldn't just come and start touching your face."

"You're already touching my hair now, though. Give it a go." he took Leo's hand gently and positioned it on his cheek.

And so Leo started to make picture of Gabriel in his head. He moved his fingertips to Gabriel's chin line (strong, square) back to his cheekbone (not very prominent but not flat, either) to his nose (smallish, straight)…

"How much Giovana told about my look?" Gabriel asked when Leo's hand moved to his eyebrows (thick, but neat, just like most of the people…)

"She told that you're about her high, dark haired, light skinned, curly-haired and… big-eyed. Which seems to be true, by the way." Leo's fingers were now circling Gabriel's closed eyes. They were round and quite big, bigger than Leo's own eyes. Gabriel also had quite long eyelashes.

Then he moved his fingers to Gabriel's mouth and he couldn't help but think _I've kissed this mouth _or rather _this mouth has kissed mine. _Gabriel had thin lips and his mouth was quite small… when he wasn't smiling, at least. Leo liked to think that Gabriel had a brilliant, bright smile.

He withdrew his hand. "I think you're very handsome," he said honestly.

"Thank you. You're too," Gabriel said quietly.

"Really?" Leo asked. He was a bit unsure about that. Giovana had said that he is good-looking and his parents had always said that Leo was 'their handsome boy' but he had never heard anyone else's opinion.

"Trust me, that is the truth," Gabriel said. "My handsome boyfriend."

Leo's heart almost jumped out of his throat. He smiled so widely that his cheeks were hurting. He wouldn't have cared less.

"Could you kiss me again?" he asked wishfully. He really, really wanted to be kissed by Gabriel again. It would be so much better, now that he knew that it'd be him.

"Sure, but I can't kiss you if you are smiling like that."

"Okay, I'll stop… damn, I can't…!"

"Leo?"

"Yes?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're quite adorable, too?"

"Not since I was five years old."

Gabriel laughed and then Leo felt his hand on his cheek. He stopped laughing. Gabriel stroked his cheek for a moment and then he moved his fingers to his lips.

And then he replaced his fingers with his lips.

It was light kiss, more like extended peck, really, but it was absolutely perfect. Gabriel's hand was on Leo's neck and Leo reached his own hands, trying to find something where he could put them and he found one of Gabriel's legs, which he had crossed.

Gabriel withdrew just a little. Leo felt his exhales on his face.

"Open your eyes," he said quietly.

Leo had instinctively closed his eyes when they had kissed. It didn't change anything; he couldn't see Gabriel's face in front of him even if he kept his eyes open. But he had heard that people usually kissed eyes closed so they would not see each other's eyes from very close distance (Leo imagined it was uncomfortable, trying to kiss eyes almost crossed) and because it was easier to concentrate to the feeling.

But when Gabriel leaned in again, he kept his eyes open.

The second (or technically, the third) kiss was even better than the previous one. It was longer, sweeter and this time Leo was actually able to relax a bit. He had often imagined kissing Gabriel lately, but he couldn't have guessed how much he really loved it. Gabriel was so warm, so gentle, his hand caressing Leo's hair lightly.

They broke the kiss and grin was hurting Leo's face.

"I guess I never actually told you," Gabriel said. He sounded pleasantly breathless, Leo noted.

"Told what?" he asked.

Gabriel took his hand in his.

"That I'm in love with you, too."

It was Leo's turn to be (pleasantly) breathless.

"Well, I kind of deduced that," he said, teasing. "But it was nice to hear."

(touching. hearing)

-*- END -*-


End file.
